Until Another Night
by Cal-Wills
Summary: Sequel to "Next is my turn" It's John's turn to top! But Adam picks the senario. Adam's such a Kink! Cena/Adam Slash! Rated M for Semi Non Con/Role Playing Sex! R


Title: Until Another Night(Sequel to "Next is my Turn")  
Pairing: John/Adam  
Rating: M  
Warnings: M/M, Lang, Rough Sex, The Usual  
Disclaimer: I own nothing but the idea, and Writing...  
FeedBack: Please?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`

.Adam yawned, it was a rough day. He was tired, all he wanted to do was sleep. He walked out of the elevator and into the parking area, scanning the area for his rental, spotting it.

Just as he was unlocking his door, somebody grabbed his arm and yanked it swiftly behind his back,, slamming him chest first against the door. "Ooofff" Adam coughed as his other arm was wrenched back, and a plastic zip tie(AN: Like you use for wires, or like Police now use) was closed around both wrists.

"What this is this! Who are you?" Adam screamed but a hand was slapped over his mouth. "My, My aren't you a pretty little thing, sorry but i just can't have you screaming for help" Adam's attacker murmured into his ear before moving his hand long enough to grab something out of his bag.

"Help! Hel-" Adam gagged as a gag was shoved in his mouth, his assailant tying it rather sloppily behind his head. "Come on now we don't have much time" The man murmured as he dragged Adam to the front of the car. Adam caught just a glimpse of his attacker before he was shoved over the front of his rental, his jeans and thong ripped down to his knees.

"Mmmm mmm what a sight this beautiful behind is" The man muttered just before he slapped it, making Adam whine. The man stood, unbuttoning, unbuckling and unzipping his pants, pushing them down just enough. He quickly slid the condom on, pulling out some lube, squirting some on his fingers, coating the digits thoroughly before slipping them into Adam causing him let out a noise that was a cross between a gasp and a moan.

"Ooohhhh gooooddd" Adam moaned letting his head drop down on the hood. "Don't stretch me Johnny! Just hurry up and fuck me!" Adam whined bucking his hips back against John's hand. John growled as he realized Adam had worked the gag out of his mouth.

"Dammit Adam, Ruined the whole fucking game" John Grumbled.  
"So what pay back is a bitch! Now fucking Fuck me! Fuck me hard dammit!" Adam growled impatiently as John smirked.

"Thought you said i was the only one into rough sex, and look at you, pushing and rubbin' yourself against me like a wanton whore"

Adam growled. "Fuck me now Johnny! Now, Hard, Rough sex now or i'll fucking kill you, after i fuck you".

John laughed. "That a threat or a promise?"

"A fucking promise now Do it!"

"Alright quiet down before somebody hears us, if Orton hears he'll try to join in and make it a threesome, so shut the fuck up" John muttered before he entered Adam roughly with a deep thrust.

"Arrhhhhh yeah, fuck yes! Fuck me harder! Mmmm yes" Adam moaned desperately trying to fee his hands to no avail. "You like it rough baby? Huh? You and your fucking dirty mouth" John growled thrusting harder into Adam. "Fuck yes! I love it rough John! Fuck me harder, Faster, rougher!" Adam sneered pushing back as much as he could.

"Oh i love it when you Canadians talk dirty, better yet i love it when you talk dirty! Just sounds ... right when you do it" John moaned pulling Adam's head back roughly, by his hair.

"How'd you know, i love having my hair pulled" Adam growled backing back against John. John stopped suddenly, pulling out and flipping Adam over on his back, slipping between his thighs the best that he could, with Adam's pants still somewhat on, and entered Adam slamming him back on the hood. Adam growled his hands completely underneath him as John pounded away at his entrance. "God fuck yes Johnny!"

"You like that Slut?" John snarled in Adam's ear. "Y-yes" Adam moaned head dropping back onto the hood. "Oh shit, so close ... Johnny ... Oh f..." Adam exploded all over John's hoodie as John thrusted a few more times before joining Adam in orgasmic paradise.

Out of no where Adam busted out laughing as John lazily lifted his head, raising his eyebrow at his blonde lover. "What cha laughing at pretty boy?"

Adam was grinning like an idiot. "Slut? That the best you could come up with?" John frowned confused. "Well, y-you know heat of the moment and all. I mean you threatened to kill me ya know." John muttered.

"Yeah, after i fucked you, it was a promise by the way. And since you gave me what i wanted there will be no need for that" Adam replied with a lazy grin. John pouted. "Well can i still have the fuck?"

Adam smirked " You love my ass don't cha?"

"Yup" John grinned. "If i could i'd fuck it all the time, it really is a beautiful site to be hold you know".

"Yeah well thank ya very much, but Johnny, ya gotta get off me" Adam muttered as John pouted. "Why? I like where i am, i'm comfortable and..."

"Johnny, we're lying on a car hood, in a parking lot, where anybody could walk-in and see us, and our careers are ruined, then Vince will fire our homosexual ass's." Adam grumbled when John still didn't move. "That all YOU got? I don't mind" John murmured.

"Well we could dent the rental car 's hood" Adam exclaimed.

John blinked. "And?"

"Fine well this WILL make you move, it's cold in here, and i'll get shrinkage and i-" John hopped off before Adam could finish. "Come on boy, pull your briefs up and hurry!" John exclaimed as Adam chuckled doing so.

"Come on, enough games for tonight" Adam murmured as John wrapped his arms around him. "Until another night" John murmured before kissing Adam. "Wonderful" Adam muttered sarcastically as they walked inside laughing.

~ Finished


End file.
